Drop Of A Hat
by ClareBelle23
Summary: This is the prequel to 'The Christian and The Irish lad' please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the Prequel of 'The Christian and The Irish Lad' – this is my VERSION of events! Hopefully you all enjoy this 3 I am so tired and so completely out of ideas, so I propose a sleep in for me, sometime, whenever I can find time :'( For now, this is just going to be a one-shot. If you want more, let me know and attach some ideas.**

Cameron Mitchell was crazed, as he continually re-checked his guitar strings. Today of all days, he had to suffer the extreme paranoia that one of the strings would break. Of course this bizarre fear fed into the many consequences of the strings breaking, making the panic much more deranged and uncontrollable. He played with the strings, before quickly drawing his fingers back. Playing with them would not help control his unexplainable fear, taking his mind off the fear would help.

A voice just confirmed his conclusion, as Cameron raised his eyes to smile at the voice. He knew it wasn't his own; he was not that far into crazy town. A humble citizen, not the goddamned Mayor.

"If you keep staring at them, they'll break," The boy laughed, "Just to spite you"

"I figured" Cameron huffed, peering curiously at the boy. He had black hair and an odd accent.

_Irish, _Cameron concluded nodding to himself.

"I'm Damian" He introduced, sitting beside Cameron.

"Cameron" The later grinned, still plucking at the guitar nervously.

"Do this often?" Damian asked, gesturing around the hall they were waiting in. It was nerve racking, being kept in a confined space with so many other people who were going to fight tooth and nail to win this amazing chance.

"No" Cameron laughed, "Never"

Damian laughed good-naturedly, "Well you couldn't tell"

"I know" Cameron joked, "I look like a pro at this, huh?"

"Totally" Damian laughed.  
>"What about you?" Cameron asked, "You do this a lot?"<p>

"Not really, but um, I did a tour with this group from back home. It's different though, y'know?" Damian shrugged.

"A true professional eh?" Cameron laughed.

"Course" Damian replied, rubbing his head and grinning sheepishly.

"Cameron Mitchell" A voice called out, holding a clipboard. The man stood at the front of the room, near the door, which would lead Cameron to one of the biggest auditions in his life.

"Good Luck Cameron" Damian smiled.

"You too" Cameron muttered, standing up with his guitar. He awkwardly walked towards the man, who motioned for him to continue into the next room.

Damian watched the tall boy walking away, his lanky figure making him look about sixteen. He smiled after the blonde boy, hoping that this wasn't the last time he would talk to him. A young girl sat down next to him, grinning largely.

Cameron gulped, trying not to throw up the contents of his stomach.

_If love is a feeling, Then I don't want it _

_You'll take it and make it into more _

_But if you want something,_

_That really means something, I'll show you what love is really for _

_And if you want me to say, You don't have to change_

_I've been waiting patiently, Well, love can wait for me_

_Love can wait for me, Oh woah I think I see clearly, _

_But everyone tells me, That you and I are meant to be _

_But don't tell me baby_

_That we're going somewhere_

_Because somewhere is not where I want to be _

_Oh And if you want me to say, You don't have to change_

_I've been waiting patiently, Well, love can wait for me _

_Love can wait for me,_

_Yeah alright come on _

_You don't know what love is _

_My heart is losing all it's faith _

_Well, there's this sound in my head, It's saying, _

_"Won't you wait for me? Will you wait for me?" _

_Yeah_

_And if you want me to say,_

_You don't have to change _

_I've been waiting patiently,_

_Well, love can wait for me Love can wait for me I say, oh woah. Oh._

Cameron sung his own sung, pouring every emotion that crossed his mind when he wrote this, into his performance now. Robert and Darren smiled at the boy in front of them, there was something so typically 'Glee' about him. He was awkward, but immensely talented to the point that he didn't even realize it.

"That was awesome" Darren grinned, clapping lightly. Cameron couldn't help but blush; he just got complimented by one of the most well known men on TV.

"Thanks" Cameron laughed. He exited the room, still slightly dazed by the compliment.

He walked past Damian without even noticing him, until the younger boy pulled his sleeve carefully. Cameron turned around and grinned at the boy, slinking into a spare seat beside him.

"Went well?" Damian asked.

"Brilliant!" Cameron grinned, slipping his guitar off and leaning it between them.

"That's great" Damian grinned, "You met Ellis?"

Damian gesture to the young girl sitting beside him, she gave Cameron a slight wave.

"Are you even old enough to be here?" Cameron teased.

"I met you like ten seconds ago and you're making fun of my appearance" Ellis sighed, drawing her fingers through her hair.

"Sorry" Cameron chuckled.

"I'm not that young" Ellis sighed, still grinning largely.

"Damian McGinty!" The man with the clipboard yelled, as Damian slowly got to his feet. A look of pure fear spread across his pale face, as people turned around to see him.

"You'll be fine" Cameron laughed, already liking this guy, "Go on"

"A true professional eh?" Damian smiled briefly, running his fingers through his hair.

He stood up and hurried towards the man, who gestured towards the double door. Damian through a look over at Ellis and Cameron, who were smiling at him encouragingly.

"I have an odd feeling that I'll be seeing him again" Damian smiled, turning away from the grinning Cameron.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided to keep this three chapter's long. In this chapter A POV from Cameron and when he goes home and all that. The next chapter, wait and see my friends :D**

Cameron sighed, dumping his suitcases on his messy bed. He cringed; unsure whether he had really left his room so messy. He tried unpacking his bag, but it was useless. Somewhere under his messy clothes, he heard his phone ringing. Plunging his hand deep into the slightly smelly clothes, he extracted his phone.

"Hello?" He asked, wondering who would be calling him. He had just arrived home two hours ago, it wouldn't be Macey.

"Hello?" A heavily accented voice replied.

"Damian?" Cameron demanded into the phone, his eyes widening at his new friends voice.

"That would be me," Damian laughed.

"Um, where are you?" Cameron laughed, still wondering why in the world Damain was calling him.

"At the airport" Damian smiled, "It's weird and kind of boring"

"So you call me?" Cameron laughed.

"Yep" Damian agreed, "That's kind of it"

"Are you lost?" Cameron asked, continuing his laughing. He heard Damian chuckled back and pretty soon they were both cracking up, tears were pouring down the Texan's face.

"It just kind of occurred to me when I left this morning," Damian sighed, "I kinda might not see you again. You know, if we don't get in"

"Dude," Cameron smiled, "I'm sure you were great, being the professional and all"

"Oh yeah," Damian sighed and even though Cameron couldn't see he knew the younger boy would be rolling his eyes.

"So tell me about this group from Ireland" Cameron said conversationally, sitting down at his desk and casually opened his laptop. He heard Damian laugh and Cameron couldn't help but grin, figuring what he would hear next would be truly embarrassing.

"They're called Celtic Thunder," Damian admitted, "And I began singing with them when I was 14, they're kind of like my family you know? I was like the boy wonder, or whatever you want to call it. Then, I kind of grew up a little bit and nature took it's course. I lost a bit of the kid appeal, like I said grew up"

Cameron smiled and typed in the name Celtic Thunder into Google search engine. He didn't say anything to back to Damian, opening you tube.

"Cameron Mitchell!" Damian exclaimed, "You better not be doing what I think you are"

At that Cameron burst into good-natured laughter, hearing Damian's higher voice.

"Puppy love?" Cameron questioned, "Seriously?"

"Oh Cameron," Damian sighed sadly, "You really suck right now"

Dinner was a familiarly quiet event, which Cameron both loved and hated. He dipped into his potatoes eating them slowly and eyeing his carrots with distaste, when his mother noticed this she let out a short laugh.

"You never did like carrots" She smiled, bringing her glass to her lips.

"Devils food," He muttered, pushing them around his plate lethargically. His mum smiled at him, placing her glass down with a sigh.

"You haven't actually told us how you went" Mr. Mitchell smiled from across the table. Cameron shrugged; there really was nothing to tell. He wasn't spectacular but he was just average, hopefully that was enough to get him through even by the skin of his teeth.

"Did anything happen?" His mum asked lightly, trying to worm any information out.

"I know what you're doing," Cameron smirked, "I met a new friend, I guess"

"Oh," She grinned, "Tell me about him"

"He's Irish" Cameron shrugged, telling them the most interesting thing he knew about Damian. He answered the rest of his parent's questions diligently, realizing that he knew basically nothing about the boy. He excused himself halfway through dinner, wanting to go into his room and just relax.

He unpacked his clothes and put them away, tidying his room like he had never done before. He hated cleaning his room but sometimes it had to be done. He was in the mood to clean and it sounded better than lying on his floor; staring up at his celling. It was hot and sticky, even with the air-conditioner going full on and he couldn't help but curse Texas. He had always loved this town but the excitement of LA and the brush with his dreams, had hooked him making him desperate for more.

His phone went off and he sadly picked it up, staring at the message for a brief moment. Of course it was Damian, who else could be bothered talking to him now. Macy hadn't even called and Cameron normally would call her, but he was lacking the drive too. Damian had sent him a message saying:

_**Ireland just doesn't look the same, do you have skype? **_

Cameron smiled and laid down on the floor, clutching his phone to his chest. He grinned, happy to have found a simple friend. One who just was.

* * *

><p><strong>Again my lovely ones, review :) the last chapter will be a long one, I promise!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**You all spoil me with your reviews :) I apologize because 'Recovering Your Life' might be put on hold for a little bit – maybe two weeks? I have to focus on my SACS and TESTS, which are coming up, then for two weeks, I'M ALL YOURS! **

* * *

><p>Damian tapped his fingers against his desk, trying hard to fight the overpowering boredom. He looked out the window, sighing angrily. It wasn't even nice enough to go outside, it was dark and cold. Not that he usually minded but there was no way he was in a good enough mood to battle the Irish weather. Truth be told, he was in a really bad mood and he had no idea why. H sighed and glared at the sky, battling with the dark rage. He stood and walked towards his unmade bed, falling face first with a groan. He heard a muffled laugh, rolling onto his side to see his mother's amused gaze.<p>

"Are you perfectly alright, love?" She smiled, walking hesitantly into her son's messy room. She eyed the room with distaste, wondering whether or not she should comment on the horrid state. He smiled and nodded, before sitting up. She walked over and perched on his bed, ruffling his hair sweetly.

"You seem a bit sad," She informed him; he smiled sadly and leaned in closer to his mother. The comforting smell filled him, making him think of his younger years and the time he spent with his mother. Before Celtic Thunder, before high school and he found out he could sing. When he was younger and sat with his mother, as she fussed around the kitchen.

"I'm alright Ma," He sighed, making her laugh.

"Damian," She smiled fondly, "You are the worst liar my boy"

He smiled sheepishly and shrugged, knowing she was right. She kissed his cheek and stood up, looking around the room with an exasperated sigh.

"Have you spoken to Jenna?" She asked, picking up a shirt on the ground. Damian shook his head, he saw no reason to draw things out longer or make things harder for her. The pain hit him, harder than he thought it would at the mention of her name. He still felt affection towards her but he couldn't drag her along with him, as he ran around chasing his dream passionately.

"I love you," She smiled, "You know that right?"

"Yeah Mum," He smiled, "I do and I love you"

When she left, he flopped back on his bed and glared up at the ceiling. He couldn't help but sigh loudly, he had know idea why he was so melancholy but it hung over him; like a dark cloud. He heaved himself up and walked over to his desk, on a whim opening his laptop. There was no emails, messages or instant messages and he knew there wouldn't be but he had hoped there would be. The hope dropped, flattening in his chest and making him feel as if vile sick was rising in his throat. It was only then he realized how much he wanted this, to be in the Glee Project and get his shot.

He had spent four years singing with Celtic Thunder and even though, they were like his extended family, he wanted a chance to make it by himself and do something to prove that he could do what others deemed impossible. He sat down on the threadbare chair, fingers grazing over they keypad. He heard the muffled sound of a vibration and launched himself onto his bed, digging around under his pillow in search of the elusive phone.

He grasped the life-changing phone like it was lifeline and brought it towards his face, almost bringing it to his nose. It never occurred to Damian how much of an idiot he looked like but if someone had questioned them he would answer simply. He had never had a person who he had clicked so simply with, someone who he could call a friend and just knew that the platonic feeling was mutual. He grinned, as he opened the message. It was Cameron of course, who else would it be.

* * *

><p>Cameron sat down on the swing, his long legs grazing the bark slightly. He smiled as the coldness eclipsed him, relieving him from the comfortableness he had experienced through out the day from the hot weather. Whenever Cameron suffered with a severe case of thoughtfulness, he found himself back at this park. The park where his mother use to bring him, every Friday and push him on the swings until he felt sick enough to go home.<p>

He had just sent Damian's the last message, making up some excuse to say he had to leave but it was a complete lie. Damian had just sent him a reply, but Cameron could not bring himself to read it and then suffer with the stress of having to answer it. He scolded himself and stared into the dark night, letting out a shaky breath. He gulped and bit him lip sharply.

"Cameron," He laughed, "What in the world is wrong with you?"

He felt so miserable, ever since he left L.A. He had never hated Texas but suddenly he wanted to be anywhere but there, stuck in this town, which felt like a jail cell. He picked at the end of his cardigan; frowning at the memory of the first time he wore a cardigan. The looks of worry and the stares of disbelief that followed him through out that day, he hated them. Macey had stroked his cheek fondly and promised him he looked amazing.

He could never get over the hurt; he had suffered with that day. For once he had felt calm and at ease with how he looked, even if he did appeared to look like a complete nerd; and people had judged him. They made assumptions and, eventually Cameron was an outsider. A typical teenage outsider, who had found comfort in his voice and various, also secluded friends. He sighed and stood, dusting off the dark which covered his skinny jeans. He adjusted his glasses and pulled his phone out of his tight pocket, before taking a long breath and reading the messages.

_Alright mate, sleep well and I'll talk to you soon!_

_ Hope we don't have to wait too long until the NEWS! I just know you'll get in! :)_

Cameron smiled, he would live with his outsider status; if it meant that on the odd occasion he would make worthwhile friends.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought, why not have some Cameron history and I have ONE MORE CHAPTER TO WRITE! Since you have all expressed interest, I will write one more and devote myself to my other stories.. <strong>


End file.
